leagueofrandomheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crypt of the Everflame
Almost 200 years ago, when the land that was to become Nirmathas was still a vassal of the Empire of Cheliax, the northern reaches of the Fangwood were a wild and untamed place. The crusades that laid low the Whispering Tyrant to the north were a distant memory, and those who remained were intent upon keeping the orcs of Hold of Belkzen and the remaining undead from Ustalav in check. As a result, the great forest was full of danger, from marauding orcs to deadly predators, making it unsafe for merchants hoping to trade with the growing community of Skelt in the foothills of the Mindspin Mountains to the west. Enter the Adventurers It is a cold, dry morning on the 4th Neth 4711, just as the winter winds are beginning to blow, when three young individuals from the village of Kassen arrive separately at the town square, finding it deserted aside from themselves. One is a pale, blonde-haired young woman wearing a dark (but functional) robe who seats herself on a bench, laying a large book across her lap and writing inside intently. She is Rosie Bellavance, apprentice to the local wizard Holgast, and daughter to one of the rich lumber merchants whose industry provides the village with trade. Shortly afterward, a slim dark-haired young man with pointed ears and a wide-brimmed hat strolls into the square, casually strumming a well-used lute. He is Oswyn Cathalwood, a charming half-elf who learned the bardic arts from the retired adventuring bard Jocyn Elmaran. Finally, a stocky bearded young man in reinforced leather heads to the square from the blacksmith's shop. This is Benwood Ironhame, adopted son of the dwarf blacksmith Braggar Ironhame, who he takes after in furious temper (if not in actual heritage). The three young people are aware of each other, but have never had much occasion to talk until recently; the laconic Benwood and the chatty Oswyn exchange a few words of greeting, while Rosie studiously ignores their presence. The bells atop the Temple of Erastil toll their midday song, echoing throughout the quiet settlement of Kassen. As the peals begin to fade, the first of the townsfolk make their way into the square, dressed in black, as if attending a funeral. They slowly fill the square, moving quietly across the cold, hard ground, their eyes downcast and mournful. After a few moments, a murmur passes through the crowd as it slowly parts to let the portly Mayor Uptal through. He leads the way with a tarnished antique silver lantern. Behind him, an old pony drags a cart laden with backpacks and supplies. Once he reaches the centre of the crowd, Mayor Uptal stops and calls out to the assembled townsfolk. "Once again the winter winds blow through the Fangwood, marking the end of another harvest. There are wolves in the woods, howling at our walls, and serpents in our shadows, waiting to strike. Just as it was one hundred and seventy-four years ago, when Kassen himself left these walls to protect us, so it is today. Where are the heroes? Where are the brave folk that will venture out to Kassen's tomb and retrieve the flame to keep this community safe for another winter?" The three would-be adventurers step forward to accept their mission. Mayor Uptal asks them who is to have the honour of carrying the lantern, but before he can finish his sentence, Rosie is already taking it from his hands. It didn't occur to her that another might want to. Only slightly taken aback, the mayor instructs the party to use the lantern to carry the flame back to Kassen. He hands them each a backpack of supplies and gear from the cart, each adventurer receiving one piece of the map to the Crypt, before once again speaking to the townsfolk. "I present to you the brave heroes who will follow in Kassen's footsteps to retrieve the Everflame! Some of them may not return, but I say to you that their sacrifice shall not be forgotten. Go, brave heroes, and do not return until you have the eternal fire." With that, the mayor points to the south, the direction of Kassen's tomb. The townsfolk begin waving goodbye with cold, solemn looks on most of their faces. Journey to the Crypt The Upper Level The Lower Level Conclusion Category:Pathfinder Category:Adventures